Make Yourself
by Andais DiCaporetti
Summary: Welcome to the rewrite of Maybe This World is Another Planet's Hell. This is the story of Chiku, Goten's twin sister. T/OC rated M for language.


A/N: Hi everyone!! It's time for my blast from the past to be reworked. This story will have a different ending than the original and I will be keeping the original up. So, if you want, you can read both and see the difference six years makes. Remember, I don't own it (except Chiku). Enjoy!

"It's a boy!" Bulma cried with joy. Chi Chi sighed, a smile crossing her face, and she reached for her baby boy. Her voice cracked as she shrieked; another labor pain tearing through her body. "Wait, I think there might be another one."

"Here we go again." Chi Chi said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. After a few more minutes of pain and pushing, the pains lessened and she let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a girl!" Bulma cried. After the formalities, including weighing, measuring, and washing, the babies were wrapped in colored blankets, pink for the girl blue for the boy, and handed to Chi Chi.

"Goten and Chiku."

***** Seven Years Later *****

"I'll get it!" yelled the black haired young girl. She jumped up from the couch, tossing aside her book on grammar, and ran to the front door. "Hi, Trunks." She said after she'd opened the door. The lavender haired boy that walked into the house was only a year older than her and her twin brother but he was taller and more muscular than both her and her brother.

"Hey Chiku, is Goten home?" His voice was raspy just like his father, the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Yeah, he's in his room." She answered, motioning toward the stairs. Trunks left the room as she went back to the couch, picking up her discarded book.

Goten jumped up from his bed after hearing a knock on his door. He opened it and found his best friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey Goten, want to go spar?" Goten's face lit at the idea and he pulled his shoes on.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Chiku asked as the two demi Saiyans bound down the stairs and into the living room.

"We're going to spar." Goten replied.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't get in our way." Trunks answered and they left. "All right, first one to the field wins." He said, once they were outside. The three of them lined up and on the count of three they took off on foot. It was a close race but in the end, Trunks won and Chiku lost. She always lost, always the smallest and the weakest. The boys started stretching and Chiku watched, imitating them.

"Hey Goten?" she said as they finished.

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could teach me how to fight?" she asked in a sheepish voice, expecting rejection. He shook his head in a very childlike manner.

"Mom says girls aren't supposed to fight and she said she'd take away my dessert for a month if I taught you. Go sit by that rock and study. Mom said she's giving us a quiz tomorrow." She pouted but did what she was told. With her book opened in her lap she watched the two boys begin.

'If they won't teach me than I'll have to teach myself.' She thought to herself as she studied there every move.

**********

Ten years had passed since that day in the field. Chiku trained, furiously, but no matter what she did she couldn't ascend to super Saiyan level.

Chiku's tear splotched face met the faces of her two brothers sitting in the living room. Before they could say anything to her she turned on her heels and fled the room, her long black hair fanning out behind her. She went directly into the bathroom between her and Goten's room and splashed water on her face. Something was wrong, she was mad and she couldn't seem to calm down. Her lungs burned as she tried to gasp for breathe and pain flared through her small delicate body. She looked up at the mirror and found a different face looking at her. The black eyes she'd seen looking back at her for the last seventeen years were gone, replaced by depthless, pupiless teal eyes. Her sleek black hair that came down to her shoulder blades was now spiked straight up and a golden colour.

Someone was tapping lightly on the bathroom door and after a few moments it opened up a crack. Goten peeked his head in and his jaw dropped. His little sister, albeit only by a few minutes, was standing there looking at him in super Saiyan form. Her facial features hardened and Goten barely got his head out of the way. She growled loudly, kicking the door, and caught Goten's arm in it. His arm broke with a sound pop.

Gohan sat on the couch waiting for his brother and sister to return from the upstairs. He felt a blast of energy come from his little sister's room and after a minute or two, he heard Goten scream out in pain. He bounded up the stairs and opened Chiku's door just in time to see her jump out the window. Gohan went to his brother, rolling on the floor in agony, and assessed the damage.

"We need to get you to the hospital and get that arm in a cast." He said to Goten, pulling him up by his good arm. On their way out the door, Goten stopped and grabbed the phone, dialing his best friend's number by heart.

"Hello?"

"Trunks its Goten. Something's wrong with Chiku. I need you to find her."

"What's up man? Are you all right?"

"She broke my fucking arm. Gohan's taking me to the hospital."

"All right, I'll find her."

"Trunks be on guard, she's a super Saiyan." Goten hung up the phone and was ushered into the air car by his elder brother.

She stood on the edge of the cliff, marveling at the transformation. It had hurt, really hurt, but now the pain was gone, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of vitality. All of her senses seemed heightened and she felt like she could battle an army. Her wish was granted as she felt the ki of Trunks approach. He landed a few feet behind her.

"Chiku, it's me, Trunks." He said. His voice was calm and soothing. She turned and dropped into the fighting stance she'd seen her brothers use so many times before. "Do you need someone to talk to?"

"No, I need someone to fight with." She said and lunged at him. Before he knew it, she had landed a punch in his jaw. He stumbled back a bit, trying to conceal the pain.

"Chi, I don't want to hurt you." He said, blocking most of her punches.

"Don't you get it Trunks? I've been watching every battle, every spar over the last ten years. Even though I only have myself to train with, I'm probably stronger than Goten with the way he's been slacking off." He nodded, knowing what she felt. She was part Saiyan just like he was and the need for battle was strong with them.

"Fine, but if I hurt you, tell me and we'll stop."

"Same goes for you." She said smirking. They dropped into their fighting stances and she charged him. He was having trouble blocking her flurry of punches and kicks, but he didn't want to transform for fear of hurting her. She slipped past his defenses and slammed her knee into his abdomen. As he bent over in pain, she brought her combined fists down between his shoulder blades, dropping him to the ground. She flew up into the air above him, but when she looked back down he was gone.

"Looking for me?" She wheeled around and his fist connected with her jaw. With the speed only a Saiyan could possess, his other fist was in her stomach, knocking the wind from her. He watched as her hair flickered back to its original colour and she fell towards the ground. She watched the ground grow closer, unable to stop herself, and braced for impact. Bare, well muscled, strong arms wrapped around her just in time to stop her descent. He set her down gently, cradling her head in his arm.

"Chiku? Can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered at his voice but the only thing that can out of her mouth was blood as she coughed. The ruby droplets marred her alabaster complexion and he used his free hand to rip a piece of his tank top off. "Come on, Chiku. Please say something." He said as he wiped the blood from her face, his voice hinging on fear. He watched as her eyes seemed to focus and she looked up at him.

"I think you broke my face." He touched her face gently along her jaw line first, checking for brakes, and then moved his fingers to her cheek bones.

"I don't feel any brakes, but I could take you to the hospital if you want. Maybe they give discounts if family shares a room." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Chi, you broke Goten's arm. Gohan took him to the hospital." Sadness flooded her eyes and she sighed.

"Shit. I didn't mean to do that. Well we'd better head to the hospital then." She said, sitting up. As her eyes fell on his face, she frowned, eyebrows knitting together, and grabbed the piece of cloth from him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She carefully wiped the blood from his nose and lips. He pulled her hand away from his face and cupped the back of her neck, pulling their lips together. Simple and innocent at first, he flicked his tongue out and swept it across her lower lip. She allowed him entrance and their tongues caressed each others, faintly tasting each other's blood. They pulled away from each other, breathless and embarrassed.

"We should get going." Trunks mumbled and the two of them flew toward Satan City. They were silent for a long while before Trunks spoke. "So, how'd you do it?"

"Huh? Do what?" she asked, pulled out of her reverie by his voice.

"How did you turn super Saiyan? What was your trigger?"

"My boyfriend." She mumbled, watching the ground. "Ex boyfriend. He didn't meet me at our spot today so I went looking for him. I found him making out with another girl in the parking lot. I confronted him and he…" she paused, trying to remember the exact words. "He called me a 'fucking tease' and a 'dirty slut' and I felt the urge to kill him right there in front of everyone. Instead, like the coward I am, I ran home." She smiled. "He'll get what's coming to him." Before Trunks could say anything, they touched down on the roof of the hospital. He reached out with his mind to find Goten and Gohan in the massive building.

"They're heading out the front door." Trunks said, pointing down toward the street. They jumped down off the building and into the alley between the hospital and the next building. After they ran out to the street, they spotted Gohan and Goten heading into the adjacent parking garage and caught up with them. Before they made their presence known, Chiku looked at her twin brother. His right arm was in a white cast and he looked like he was on enough morphine to kill a horse.

"Hey guys." Trunks said as we came up beside them. Gohan turned his tired eyes to them.

"Oh, hey, you found her." He said to Trunks. "Are you ok, sis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, somberly. "I'm really sorry about all this."

"It could've been worse. At least you didn't peel any paint off the walls. Mom would have a conniption and then we'd all be dead." Gohan replied, chuckling. He stopped chuckling and looked at her face, studying it. "Chi drive Goten home. I'm going to fly with Trunks."

"But there's enough room in the car for all of us." She stuttered. She couldn't have Gohan talking to Trunks. He'd find out what happened and then Gohan would tell their mother.

"Chiku, you will drive Goten home." He said, sternly, but then lightened his expression and put an arm around her. "It's ok. I just want to make sure Trunks gets home all right. He looks beat." All the blood drained from her face. There was no use in arguing further; he knew already. She nodded and took Goten's left arm, leading him to the car. After he was seated and buckled in, she went to the driver's side and got in. She started the car and leaned her head against the steering wheel.

"I am so fucked." She whispered to herself. Goten laughed beside her and she turned to look into his droopy eyes.

"Yeah you are."

Gohan and Trunks took the elevator to the top floor of the parking garage and flew toward Capsule Corp. They were silent for some time before Gohan broke the silence.

"Trunks, I know you and Chiku are old enough to know what you're doing now. The two of you have been friends for a long time now so it's only natural that this would happen. I guess what I'm trying to say is, be safe with her and treat her well."

"Gohan, what are you talking about?" Trunks asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I'm talking about you and Chiku. You're dating aren't you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, I just assumed. You two looked pretty rough and tired when you showed up."

"No, no, it wasn't like that." Trunks answered, putting his hands up in his defense. Gohan's brows knitted together and he was silent for a bit.

"You fought her?" Trunks sighed. He didn't want Gohan thinking there was something between him and his sister but he didn't want to spill her secret.

"Yeah, but please don't tell Chi Chi." Gohan nodded.

"I won't. I remember what it was like being young and having a mother that wouldn't let me fight." He laughed. "Well, I guess I just embarrassed the hell out of myself. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it."

"All right, Trunks, fly safe. I'll see you later." Gohan said and turned in his flight to head toward home.

"Take care, Gohan."

It was dark out as she pulled the car up to the house. She helped her twin brother out of the car and into the house but she was bombarded in the doorway by her mother.

"Where the hell have you two been? It's after nine o'clock and you two have school in the morning. You could've at least left me a note." Chi Chi screamed but grew silent when she spotted Goten in his twin sister's arms. "Oh, Kami, what happened?" Chiku nudged her mother out of the way and carried Goten up stairs to his room with her mother harping at her back. She laid Goten on his bed and walked out toward her own.

"Son Chiku you will stop right there and tell me what happened." She sighed and turned toward her mother.

"It was an accident, Mom. I had a bad day and Goten upset me. I broke his arm. I'm sorry we didn't leave a note but we had to get him to the hospital."

"It's all right, honey, but when I tell you I want answers you better not ignore me again. Got it?"

"Yes, mom. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven, now go to bed." Chiku opened her door and lay down on her bed. 'Time to plan some revenge.' She thought to herself.


End file.
